Dying Embers
by Lost In It All
Summary: Nico is sent to kill someone who has been cheating Thanatos for far too long. Nico thinks it going to be a pretty easy quest. Wizards, ha! But with a nosy golden trio, an over protective friend, and clingy girls. This could be harder then he first thought. Not to mention everyone thinks hes the son of Voldemort!
1. Chapter One

**Okay so I just wanna warn you there is going to be an OC in this story. So that might mean very slight ooc-ness at times from Nico. There probably won't be any romance in this story but I have been playing around with the idea of putting one in. If you have a couple you'd enjoy seeing tell me in the reviews. Okay on with the story. Enjoy. Oh also I promise not to make my story completely focused on my OC I know this is annoying.**

**Disclaimer: there is a reason I'm writing fanfic and not a new boo. That reason is I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. The only thing I own is the plot of this story and my OC.**

Nico had never had a problem with going on quests alone. In fact he liked it. He hated most of the people at camp and he was able to do things his way. Nico had been called to Chiron's office early morning August 22, a Thursday. He was still in his pj's, knowing Chiron wouldn't really care, his eyes still filled with sleep, his body not fully awake. Nico liked his sleep, loved it, and that was one of the reasons he liked living with his dad. He could sleep in. Nico looked up at the half horse man he had come to enjoy over the years. "Why am I up this early?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I have a quest for you, one I think only you should handle, though you may take anyone you like. Or no one at all." Nico sat up rubbing his eyes. He really did wonder why Chiron trusted him so much. Maybe it was because he was close friends with Percy. Nico was 17 now making Percy about 20, he had a job (at seaworld, idiot), his own little apartment he shared with Annabeth, he did always make a point though to visit camp every month and see Nico. Since Percy had more or less moved on a bit with life Chiron had trusted Nico more and more. To be honest it annoyed Nico a little. Nico liked to fly under the radar doing small quests his father put him up to or something. He wasn't like Percy, he didn't need to be in control and helping people. Nico didn't like having lots of friends and he hated people looking at him, which is all they seemed to do. Look its that weird son of Hades. Hes so goth and pale, is there something wrong with him? He's scary. He works with skeletons he must be crazy. As said before Nico didn't like to have a lot of friends, and he didn't. He had Percy, Annabeth, and Hazel. Maybe a few others here there but they were real good friends, more like people Nico knew, and put up with.

"Your father brought this up to me and its high time we look into it. You of course know the goddess of magic, Hecate. She has her own group of humans she's made just to practice and use magic. It is less powerful than some of the things you can do but it is well off and best to be careful around them. They practice wand magic and have their own world, impressive really. There is one wizard though who has cheated death more than once now." And that's how Nico di Angelo ended up sitting in Chiron's office all day in his pj's, learning about wizards Hecate a guy named Tom Riddle a boy named Harry a school called hogwarts and Horcruxes. Nico stood and stretched, he'd spent all day in position for far too long.

"On september first you have to be on the Hogwarts express."

"Noted." Nico said before exiting from the office.

-September First-

Nico was standing at the edge of camp with a trunk in one hand his new 'wand' in the other. The wand wasn't made of wood but bone of a thestral, 11 inches, and unicorn blood core. Nico shoved the want into his back pocket and was getting ready to shadow travel to the train station when he felt a sharp tug at his hair. He let out a (very manly) squeak and looked behind him. A teenage girl stood there half a head taller than him, she had long straight jet black hair, a thin curly body, crooked teeth, and golden liquid eyes. A a red tail flicked out behind her it was tipped in fluffy black fur. "What are you doing here, Andromeda?"

"Seeing you off duh." Her tail flicked back and forth in an annoyed fashion. "I want an IM from you every month. And If you need me I'll be there." She brow creased in worry.

"I'll be fine. I can't see this being too hard." Nico shrugged.

"Bye then." She said shortly looking away.

"Bye." And then Nico was being hurled through the shadows and into a new world.

**Sorry it was short. It's just because it's the first chapter and I needed to get the ball rolling. Review and tell me what you think. If anyone would like to proof read for me that would be cool, just say so. Also I was thinking of doing a Nico romance, you don't see them a lot in these stories so tell me who you'd like to see him with. But this is only a maybe I'll see what you guys say first. Thanks for reading. :)**


	2. Chapter Two

**PLEASE READ**

**Please read my AN's I only put them up if I need to tell you lovely readers something I will try not to make them a regular thing. I wanted to say thank you to all the reviews on this story it means a lot. I noticed a lot of people asking who Andromeda is she is an OC who hopefully won't be showing up too much in the story, I know it can be annoying. Nico wil not be with anyone in this fic but I will be doing another fic with Nico going to hogwarts with a pairing that GryffindorGurrl and Emmy4TheWin pointed out to me. Thank you for reading.**

Nico was most annoyed, well more than usual. He was sitting on and train in a compartment with the most annoying people. There was a girl sitting across from him with big curly brown hair, her name was Lavender Brown. The girl next to her had introduced herself as Parvati Patil. Next to Nico was Padma Patil. The three most annoying girls he's ever met (and he knows most of Aphrodites daughters). They giggled and whispered to each other whilst glancing at Nico, who was trying to read his book, and asked him the most annoying questions. Nico finally had enough when the Lavender girl said something to the twins and they burst out laughing. He stood and walked out of the compartment and went to look for somewhere quieter. He saw a compartment with only three people inside. A bushy hair girl, a ginger haired boy, and a boy with dark messy hair, green eyes, and round glasses. Nico opened the door and the three looked up. "Sorry to interrupt but I was looking for somewhere to read." He held up his look. "Could I sit in here."

"Sure." The girl said before either of the boys could say anything. Nico stepped into the compartment and sat down next to the dark haired boy. Nico pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped one arm around them. He opened the book and started to read. After maybe 20 minutes of them ignoring Nico and letting him read the girl opened her mouth.

"Sorry to interrupt but I thought we should introduce ourselves." Nico looked up. "I'm Hermione. This is Ron," She looked at the ginger. "And that's Harry." _That must be Harry Potter, the guy Chiron told me about. _

"I'm Nico." That's all the italian boy said before looking back at his book.

Hermione was taken aback by the boy's rude and blunt personality, she was only trying to be nice. Hermione watched the boy. There was something very obviously odd about him. It just sort of shown off him. Nothing bad just different, odd, unknown. Hermione didn't like the unknown but she turned back to her two best friends ignoring the boys oddness. For now.

Nico was standing in black black robes with a black tie with a hogwarts crest on it. He had to ride up to the castle with the first years which Nico found highly degrading, not to mention annoying. Nico knew he had to make friends with Harry Potter and his friends, that was the hard part of this quest. Nico was positive he could, would, take on any beast or puzzle you put in front of him, but making friends was a much more difficult task. The only reason Nico was friends with Percy was because the older boy pretty much forced it to happen, but Nico was glad to have him. Nico looked down at the water under him and his stomach churned. _I'm gonna die. _That was what Nico couldn't help but chant through his gruff man named Hagrid helped Nico and the other students out of the boats. Nico was brought up to the castle standing two heads taller than the kids around him, Nico had always been on the shorter side but being around these kids made him feel tall. Once they got inside the castle an old woman in midnight blue and deep purple robes came over, she was wearing a grey black pointed witch's hat, she had blue eyes that fell upon Nico. "You must be mister di Angelo, come with me." Nico weaved through the kids and over to the professor. She turned on her heel and began to walk away Nico falling behind her.

The Professor brought Nico to the headmaster for the school. He was an old white haired man with a long bread. He had kind light blue eyes that twinkled at Nico from behind his half moon glasses. "You must be mister di Angelo, I am professor Dumbledore it's very good to meet you."

"Same to you." Nico held out his hand and they shook hands Dumbledore smiling.

"Well, mister di Angelo we thought instead of having you sorted with the first years we'd had you sorted here, privately, and then you can go straight to your house table and join in the feast."

"Okay, thank you." Nico said politely though he had to admit the old man creeped him out a bit, he was just kinda odd.

"Lovely, Minerva?" Nico felt a hand on his shoulder and he sat down in the seat behind him and looked up to see the professor holding a hat over his head.

**Okay one more of these sorry. Okay so the only reason this chapter is so short is because I am still unsure of where I want Nico to be sorted I had two strong ideas but I also wanted to hear what you guys think so review!**


	3. Chapter Three

Nico hated the hat. Well he hated the fact that it could very easily take a look around Nico's brain, that was a private place the one place Nico shouldn't have to worry about people poking around in, yeah he didn't like it. Nico did his best to block the hat out. _Don't block me out. I cannot sort you if I can not see into your past. _

_I don't want you poking around in my past._

_Then you cannot be sorted. _Nico sighed and slowly opened his mind up to the hat. He could feel it poking around. _You have seen much death, very brave, quite smart, but I believe you are much too cunning to be placed in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. _These words mean nothing to Nico so he just waited as the hat looked around in his brain before shouting out.

"_SLYTHERIN!" _The hat was lifted off of Nico's head and he stood. Dumbledore smiled and stood up. Nico almost had the urge to help him, almost. Nico and the old man walked to the great hall where Dumbledore opened the doors and the students inside quieted. Dumbledore turned to Nico and told him which table he was to sit at. Nico walked over to the far right of the room where a long table of kids wearing black green and silver sat. Nico sat down and looked around he noticed that he did not share the same 'house' as Potter and sighed. _Great just make this all the more harder on me. _Nico watched as the first years were brought in by professor Mcgonagall, she had the hat in her hands along with a stool. She set down the stood and then placed the hat on top of it. The whole school waited with bated breath. Then the rip near the hat's brim opened wide like a mouth and the sorting hat burst into song.

_In times of old when I was new_

_And Hogwarts barely started_

_The founders of our noble school_

_Thought never to be parted:_

_United by a common goal,_

_They had the selfsame yearning,_

_To make the worlds best magic school_

_And pass along their learning._

"_Together we will build and teach!"_

_The four good friends decided,_

_And never did they dream that they_

_Might someday be divided_

_For were there such friends anywhere_

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

_Unless it was the second pair_

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_

_How could such friendships fail?_

_Why, I was there and so can tell_

_The whole sad, sorry tale._

_Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those _

_Whose ancestry is purst."_

_Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose_

_Intelligence is surest."_

_Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those_

_With brave deeds to their name,"_

_Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,_

_And treat them just the same."_

_These differences caused little strife_

_When first they came to light,_

_For each of the four founders had_

_A House in which they might_

_Take Only Those they wanted, so,_

_For Instance Slytherin_

_Took only pure-blood wizards_

_Of great cunning, just like him,_

_And only those of sharpest mind_

_Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_While the bravest and the boldest_

_Went to daring Gryffindor._

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,_

_And taught them all she knew,_

_Thus the Houses and their founders_

_Retained friendships firm and true._

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

_For several happy years,_

_But then discord crept among us_

_Feeding on our faults and fears._

_The Houses that, like pillars four,_

_Had held up our school,_

_now turned upon each other and,_

_Divided, sought to rule._

_And for a whil-_

Nico was startled awake by everyone in the great hall clapping loudly for the boring hat. Nico has never had a long attention span, ADHD and all but that was ridiculous. The hat put him to sleep! Nico watched as kids were sorted into different house and once the last kid was running off to their new house Dumbledore stood and the hall once again went silent. "To our newcomers welcome! To our old hands - welcome back! There is a time for speech making, but this is not it. Tuck in!" Food appeared in front of Nico and the other students and Nico smiled filling his plate, then sighed releasing something. He stood and went to the teachers table he could feel eyes on the back of his head as he walked to where Dumbledore sat. The old man smiled at Nico then spoke, "May I help you Mr di Angelo?"

"I have to burn part of my food, it's part of my religion. I have to do it I just thought I would inform you it would be happening. I'll keep the fire just to my plate."

"Very well Mr di Angelo." The old man smiled and winked. _Creepy. _"Thank you for informing me." Nico walked back to his seat and sat down he pulled out his wand and use it to burn part of his food offering it to Hades. The students jumped back in surprise one girl even screaming. The flames went out as quickly as they started and Nico smirked. Nico looked up and noticed a boy with white blonde hair watching him with a sneer.

Nico followed the other Slytherins to the dungeons. And Nico was really cursing his luck, couldn't the stupid hat have just put him in with the Gryffindor's? Nico took a deep calming breath and walked upstairs. He would make do with what he has gotten and we will get through this quest, maybe not with flying colors but he'd get through it. Nico thought back to the sorting hat's song, or the part he heard. It seemed that once the school of Hogwarts was one unit working together but something happened that divided the houses, Nico filed that away for later because he had a strange feeling he might need it in the upcoming year.

Nico awoke the next morning to a very annoying voice whining. Nico opened his eyes and sat up pulling the drapings aside. The four other boys in the room where getting ready expect one. The blonde haired boy was standing in the middle of the room walking to a girl. She had dark mousy brown hair, brown eyes, and a face like a pug. She turned at the sound of him getting out of bed, she smiled and Nico almost choked on his own spit at the sight. _Not Attractive. _"I'm Pansy Parkinson."

"Nico." Nico walked away grabbing his clothes to change and get as far away from that _girl_ as he could.


	4. Chapter Four

**PLEASE READ!**

**Hey it's me again. So I'm toying with two different ****gay** **pairings for this story because I think they sound cute. If you have a problem with that you might not want to read this *shrugs*. Anyway it won't happen until Nico is friends, or at least some what friends, with the trio. Also a big thank you to my beta reader :).**

Nico was sitting at the table at breakfast when a greasy haired, hook nosed man walked over to him handing him a schedule then promptly walked away. Nico didn't watch him go just looked back down at the piece of paper in his hands. _Transfiguration, double charms, history of magic, defense against the dark arts, lunch, study of ancient runes, double potions. I'm gonna die. _Nico sighed at the words as they mixed around on the page. Nico knew he was gonna die the first couple months, he wasn't use to doing things like this Nico was use to doing things his way on his time. Nico got up grabbing his bag and walked out of the hall, very little food in his stomach, he never ate much. Nico looked around once he was in the hall. _How the hell am I supposed to know where to go? _Nico felt a hand on his arm and he spun around and grabbed the hand getting ready to break the person's arm. Nico looked up then to see a very tall boy with ginger hair and a lot of freckles. "Don't sneak up on me." Nico let go of his arm noticing the other boy next to him who looked exactly like him. Twins.

"Sorry." They both said at the same time.

"I'm Fred,"

"And I'm George."

"And together were Gred and Forge. Dumbledore told us to show you around." They once again spoke together.

"Fine." Nico shoved his schedule at them grumpily. The twins looked at each other before letting smiles spread across their faces. Nico rolled his eyes and started walking.

"Uh, other way." One of them said. Nico stopped closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then he turned and walked past the chuckling twins.

It's a week later when Nico finally gets the chance to talk to the three friends. They had double potions with the Gryffindors, they were waiting outside the class because Snape was holding the seventh years in there and yelling at them. Nico heard yelling and turned his head and looked a little ways down the hallway to see the three friends in a heated 'discussion' with Malfoy. Nico pushed himself off the wall and tilted his head to the side watching and listening.

"-leave her alone Malfoy." Nico heard the hot headed red head yell.

"Just shove off!" Potter yelled.

"Always quick to defend the mudblood, blood traitors."

"Hey! Malfoy shut up!." Draco turned and looked at me glaring.

"Stay out of this, you-."

"No. You and your little followers can leave them alone. Or you can answer to me." Nico walked forward as he talked stopping in front of the two groups.

"I'm not afraid of you." Nico turned his sharp scowl on Draco.

"Well, you really should be. You _don't _want to see me angry." Draco started to walk off.

"My father will hear about this!" Nico rolled his eyes and turned to Potter and his friends.

Hermione watched as Malfoy walked away before she turned her eyes to the dark haired boy in front of them. She certainly didn't trust the boy but she didn't hate him, especially after that. "Thank you." She said before Harry or Ron could say anything stupid. The boy shrugged before saying,

"I just don't like bullies."

"Well, it was very nice of you to get involved in something you didn't need to. We should get to class." She started to pull her friends to the door.

"I just don't like bullies." Nico found himself saying and sounding a lot like captain america, Nico likes comic books.

"Well, it was very nice of you to get involved in something you didn't need to. We should get to class." She started to pull her friends to the door.

"We could have handled that." Ron said looking back at Nico and glaring. Nico raised his eyebrows and shrugged at him. Ron huffed and turned away as they walked into the classroom.

Hermione separated herself from her friends when they were sitting at their tables. She went over to Nico and sat next to him. The boy looked at her slightly confused but just shrugged and pulled at his things. Snape told them what they were to do and they started to work. "So, would you feel comfortable telling me anything about yourself?" Hermione asked as she began to work watching Nico squink at the board.

"If you go first." Was his answer a moment later as he began to work.

"Oh, okay." Hermione started by telling Nico her full name and then told him family and a bit about her friendship with Harry, Ron, Ginny and the rest of the Weasley family.

When Hermione stopped talking Nico knew it was his turn, Nico was dreading his turn. He didn't like talking about himself. He sighed before opening his mouth. "Name is Nico di Angelo, my sister is dead as well is my mother, my father pretends I don't exist until he has use for me. I have a half sister Hazel and my only real friends name is Percy." Nico figured it would be less painful if he did it all at once, like ripping off a band aid. Hermione opened her mouth to speak a sad look on her face but a loud voice interrupted her.

"Are you truly stupid?" Snape questioned looking down at Nico in disgust. "How could you possibly call that a Draught Of Peace? Can you even read? Oh no, I forgot you can't can you? Just an idiot. Like your sister know wonder she's d-"

"Don't you dare talk about my sister as if you know her!" Nico shouted hatred in his eyes. "She's sixth types the person you'll ever be!" Nico felt hate and sadness deep in his soul. Ne stomped out of the classroom slamming the door closed and leaving all of his things.

Nico was hidden in a little passageway he found as he had angrily walked through the hall. He liked it because it was dark and with thick shadows. He glared at the wall as tears fell down his face. He hated Snape, he hated his father, but most of all he hated himself.


	5. Chapter Five

**A reviewer pointed out I forgot a bit of info in the last chapter so I hope this one clears things up about how Snape knows about Nico's sister. Also a guest pointed out some spelling mistakes in my summary that I didn't even notice. I have fixed those thanks for telling me! :)**

* * *

Nico flinched back from the light as the little door opened to the passage way. The door was no bigger than a crawl space but widen out to a skinny hallway with a high ceiling. A person stepped into the passageway and Nico stiffened handing going to his ring. "Lumos." Light sparked to light on the tip of someones wand and Nico flinched back trying to keep his eyes open. He looked up and saw one of the Weasley twins standing before him. The redhead looked at him in surprise. "Di Angelo? How'd you find this place?"

"I don't know? How did you?" Nico let go of his ring and looked up at the much taller boy. The twin smiled and shrugged.

"I've known about it since my second year."

"I was angry and I just happened to find it." Nico slid down the wall and pulled his knees to his chest. Nico didn't like feeling small and like a child but something about the twins made Nico feel like they were very unjudging type people.

"Oh, yeah I heard about that. Snape can be a real dick. How does he even know about your sister? Uh, if you don't mind me asking. Oh, by the way I'm Fred." Fred slid down the wall to sit next to him.

"Uh, like the information is in my file, I guess that's what you'd call it. They have a little information on me and my family. I guess Snape read it."

"Well, he can take his big beak nose out of your business." Nico chuckled.

"Well, thanks. Wait, why did you come here?" Nico raised an eyebrow.

"Oh shit George is probably waiting for me." Nico chuckled and moved out of his way

* * *

Nico crawled out of the passageway. He stood up and sighed. He felt weird having willingly given up information on himself to someone. He'd probably avoid the Weasley twins for a couple of days, he had a quest to dig into anyway. Nico walked to the library. Nico wanted to a learn some spells and a bit on the history of wizards and he wanted to look up some stuff on horcruxes. Nico walked into the library and saw Hermione sitting in one of the back tables. He edged behind a bookshelf wanting to avoid her.

* * *

It took a good hour but Nico finally found a big book of spells. Nico shadow traveled back to his room and shoved the book of spells under his bed. Nico changed out of his robes and walked out of the dorms and of our of the dungeons. Nico walked to the Great Hall where dinner was being held. Nico walked inside and sat down at the Slytherin table. Nico pulled out his wand once he'd piled his plate full. Nico burned half his food then started to eat.

* * *

It was late at night in the Slytherin boys dormitory when Nico got up. He pulled out a t-shirt and some black jeans and stuffed his sneakers on his feet. Then he shadow traveled to the restricted section of the library. Nico walked between the shelves biting his lip and pulling out anything that sounded like what he wanted.

"Concentrating?" Nico jumped at the sound of the voice and turned. The image of Andromeda smirked at him. Nico had half a mind to swipe his hand through the I.M. to break the connection.

"Yes." He growled out in a whisper.

"Be quiet I don't know who could be around." Andromeda's red wings flapped behind her thoughtfully.

"Hows the quest going?" She asked now whispering as she took a sip of cherry pepis.

"Do you know anything about making friends?" She laughed at that and shook her head.

"I'm a demon Nico not really a social butterfly." This was true. Nico had met Andromeda on one of his many walks through the underworld. The fire demon was short tempered and annoying but followed him around like a puppy, asking all about the world above so Nico took her one day and taught things he could and showed her the food and drinks of the world (which she was obsessed with). They had an unlikely and odd friendship.

"Thanks anyway." Nico sighed and turned back to the bookshelf behind him.

"Well, are you okay otherwise?" He voice was gentler now. He turned back to her book in hand to see her stuffing her face with some from of asian noodles and shrimp.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I have to go. I'll I.M. you tomorrow." With that Nico swiped his hand through the message and looked down at the book in his hands. It was on dark magic and objects and he spoused that might be a good place to start.

* * *

The next day when Nico woke up everyone was gone. Nico got out of bed and got dressed in his normal black clothes through the Slytherin robes and tie on over it. Nico brushed through his messy hair with his fingers and then walked out of the dorm room down the stairs and out of the common room. Nico didn't even bother going to the great hall for breakfast he just walked to his first class. _Defense Against The Dark Arts. _Nico could already see kids lining up and waiting so Nico stood at the end of the hall wand waited for the doors to open.

Nico walked into the DADA room and sat down near the back. The kids groaned when the teacher once again told them to take out their books and put away their wands. "I don't know what you kids are complaining about." She spoke in her extremely annoying voice that really made Nico want to punch the toad in the face.

"We need to start learning spells! How to actually perform them. There is no way we will be able to really defend ourselves-" Harry Potter stood up but was cut off by Umbitch.

"Who would you have to defend yourselves against you're just children." Nico stood up.

"Truly horrible people don't care what your age is, they will hurt you they don't care. We need to be able to protect ourselves against truly evil people and creatures." Nico glared at the pink covered troll.

"And where are you going to meet people like that?"

"People like that are everywhere." Nico snapped just as Harry said. "Voldermort is truly evil and he's back."

"Detention both of you!" Umbridge shrieked anger burning in her eyes.

* * *

"yeah I got detention." Nico was sitting on his bed in his dorm staring at Andromeda as she ate a big bowl of chocolate ice cream.

"What's that?" Andromeda looked up raising her eyebrow.

"If you do something wrong in school you have to spend like an hour with the teacher writing lines of the same sentence over and over again."

"Sounds boring."

"It is." Nico nodded glaring at her her bowl of ice cream, now craving it.

"Look I gotta go. I'll talk to you at some other time."

"Bye." Andromeda ran her hand through the Iris Message.

* * *

**PLEASE READ**

**Okay so just to further more clear this up the staff doesn't know like the whole details of his mothers or sister deaths but they know a bit about Nico's dad (all lies) and a bit about Hazel (also lies). Hopefully I can explain more about that in later chapters sorry for not clearing it up sooner.**


	6. Chapter Six

**Phoenix010****: There will be a gay couple in this story. I hope you still read. I don't believe Slytherin is 'evil' at least they weren't when the school was first made and they aren't after the war. Slytherin is supposed to be cunning, maybe dark and mysterious or a bit brooding but not evil. Hope you like the chapter. :)**

**Ghost Never Die****: Thank you again for pointing that out, so I could remember to put it in.**

**LuvPeaceCandy****: lol glad you liked it and thank you for always reviewing :)**

**And a big thank you to my beta reader ****thegirlthathidesinhermind**

* * *

Nico brushed his dark bangs out of his eyes. He was sitting atop a hill overlooking the lake. He leaned back on the tree above him and sighed watching students run and play around the water. Nico looked down at the book in his lap. Nico opened it to the table of contents and pursed his lips, his eyes roamed over the page. Looking for anything useful. "Whatcha looking for?", Nico jumped slightly at the sound and looked up. Standing above him were Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil. Nico sighed and slammed his book shut keeping the cover facing down.

"I was trying to find a chapter and read in _peace_." Nico stressed the word peace hoping they'd get the idea and leave him alone. It seems they did not. The two girls sat down, each on one side of Nico.

"That's cool. Most Slytherin boys aren't cute or cool like you, Nico." Parvati said twirling her hair around her finger.

"Uh, thanks. Look-" "We really want to spend time with you Nico." Lavender said clinging to his arm.

"Look that's really nice, but I really wanna be alone and read right now." Nico stood up and ripped himself away from the girls and started walking down the hill.

"Well maybe next time!" One of the girls yelled after him. Nico shook his head. _Like that's gonna happen._

* * *

Nico walked to the DADA classroom and already saw Harry walking in for their detention. Nico caught up to Harry and walked into the classroom. Umbitch led the boys into her office and Nico wanted to puke at the sight of it. The room was covered in pink, purple with white accents few and far between, with little plates hanging on the wall with meowing kitties on them. "Sit boys." Umbridge said in her sickly sweet voice. Nico scowled at her, but sat down next to Harry. "What you boys will be doing is writing lines. I must not tell lies."

"How many times?" Harry asked.

"Let's see...as long as it takes the message to sink in." Harry and Nico both reached down to take out their quills. "Not with your quills." She pulled two quills out of her desk drawer and handed one each to Nico and Harry.

"You haven't given us any ink." Nico said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, you wont need ink." Nico's eyebrows knitted together he didn't like that sound of that. But he leaned over his paper anyway and began to write. Nico felt a sharp pain in his left hand and hissed as the words appeared on the page in red ink. Nico looked at his hand and saw _I must not tell lies _scarred into his skin. Nico turned and looked Harry who was looking at Nico as well. Nico turned his glare on Umbridge who just smiled in her sickly sweet way.

* * *

Nico was scowling down at his slightly throbbing hand. Nico has dealt with much worse pain than this, he's just pissed. Umbridge is doing this to children she's supposed to be protecting and teaching. Nico vowed to himself he'd take her down in whatever way he can, what she is doing is wrong and gross. The I.M. appeared suddenly - as they usually do - startling him slightly. "Hey." Andromeda said as she threw a Lay's Barbecue chip into her mouth."What's up."

"Don't talk with your mouth open." Nico told her and she looked up. "It's rude." He informed her.

"Thanks." She grinned at the new information. Nico shook his head in wonder at the little demon. "So, how was your, er, uh, oh! Detention! How was your detention?" Nico chuckled slightly at her obvious inhumanity.

"It sucked ass." Andromeda looked up at him alarm clear on her face. "It's an expression, I'll explain later. I kinda gotta get back to like the school thing." He ran his hand through the I.M. cutting off anything she might have said.

* * *

"Nico!" Nico tuned at the sound of his name being yelled down the corridor. He saw Hermione running towards him Harry and Ron lagging slightly behind. "Nico." She panted slightly out of breath once she reached him. "I'd really like to talk to you."

"Yes?" He gave her a questioning look.

"You're a hard guy to find. I've been trying to talk to you since last potions class. Nico raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Why?"

"I wanted to say sorry for Snape. He was completely out of line. I can't believe a teacher would say those things to a student."

"He does stuff like that to Harry all the time." Ron said pouting.

"He was much harsher on Nico." She scowled at her red haired friend.

"No it's fine. Really. I can take it, I just don't like people bringing her up." Hermione smiled still slightly out of breath.

"We have classes but I'd love to keep talking. Maybe we could meet at the library during lunch? If you don't mind."

"Yeah I'd love to." Nice turned on his heel abruptly cutting off the conversion as he walked to his next class. On Nico's way there he felt two arms slid around his shoulders. "Fred. George."

"Have you been avoiding us?" They asked together. "That would hurt us so much."

"Well why would I do that." Nico smirked and stepped out from under their arms and walked away.

* * *

**Sorry this was a shorter chapter. I hope I can get a longer one out for you next time! :)**


	7. Chapter Seven

**PLEASE READ**

**Okay, so for anyone who has not read this in other author's notes or just never saw it or something there will be a GAY romance in this story. At this point its up to you to read. I will not make Nico a lovey dovey person, he never was and never will be. He'll have his sweet moments but he won't be a little school girl about it. I like that that too so it won't be too hard to right for me. I'm always the one to say I love you last, I hate any public affection and I prefer my boyfriend to hold my hand then like snuggle me or put his arm around my waist it makes me feel awkward sooo yeah Nico will still be Nico. I have a pretty strong grasp on this character I feel so I don't want to loose that in the romance. If I seem like I am please tell me! :)**

* * *

Nico needed to know more about Voldemort, of course he knew the basics but he needed the full picture. So he was hunting someone down, a ghost someone. All of the ghosts have been avoiding him but he's caught sight a few of them. Of course he wasn't thrilled about it but he was 'undercover' he couldn't do anything about them. But now he needed information. "Stop!" Nico roared glaring at the ghost Nearly Headless Nick. He turned his eyes widening in fear. The ghosted kneeled in front of him.

"I'm sorry my king."

"Stand." Nico said rolling his eyes. "I will forgive you for staying in this world where it is not your place." A look of relief spread over his face. "_If _you tell me what I want to know."

"Yes my king anything for you."

"Tell me all you know about Voldemort." The look of fear that spread over the ghosts face made Nico roll his eyes.

"Y-yes of course."

It took a bit of time but once Nico had all the information he wanted he dismissed the ghost. Nico had a lot to do, his next form of action was to read up on horcruxes. Nico needed to be ready and that meant knowing everything he could, not just being friends with some teenage wizards.

* * *

"Well, what is it?" Nico asked scrunching up his nose against the cold wind of the english fall season.

"How do you not know?" Ron and Hermione gaped at him.

"Well, I've never been into sports and people at my school didn't talk about it unless you were involved in them."

"It's a huge deal here." Ron said before being cut off by Hermione.

"I would love to ask you more about your school." Hermione said perking up at the idea her red ears and nose twitching.

"Later. First we watch the quidditch game." Nico said and sped up his pace towards the large arena.

* * *

Nico was standing in the Slytherin stands of the Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff quidditch game. Slytherin were booing at both groups and the childishness of it made Nico roll his eyes. "You have a lot of nerve showing your face here di Angelo." Nico turned and saw Malfoy glaring at him. Nico rolled his eyes.

"Leave me alone Malfoy. I'm not going to deal with your childish ways." Nico turned his back on the blonde. Nico looked up in time to see a bludger - _bludjer, bladger?_ - heading right for him he ducked and the hard object smashed into Draco's face, Nico was sure he could hear the crunch of Draco's nose breaking.

"A wayward bludger from Fred Weasley goes into the stands and hits Draco Malfoy in the face!" Lee Jordan's voice filled everyones ears as teachers and students rushed to Draco's side, the bleachers creaking under the stress of everyone moving at once. Nico stared at him, Draco's nose was bent in an unhealthy way, blood splatter across his face falling down his lips and chin, Draco's eyelids flattered.

"Wait until my father hears about this." He mattered.

* * *

"So, I heard - from Ron - that you don't know quidditch?" Nico jumped slightly and looked up at Fred Weasley.

"Yeah, I'm not all that into sports."

"You don't seem like you would be." Fred chuckled. "Quidditch is kind of a huge deal here."

"Yeah." Chuckled Nico. "I've noticed. I think you broke Draco's nose. No, I know you did." Nico tried to hide his smirked.

"The little git could use a few face changes." Nico smirked at the thought of Malfoy going into a plastic surgeon's office.

"You know," Nico began as they started to walk up the hill after the rest of the Gryffindor's who were celebrating a new victory thanks to their seeker, Harry Potter. "Draco and I had been arguing just before the thing hit him."

"The thing?" Fred raised an eyebrow, Nico blushed but looked away letting his hair and scarf hide it.

"Shut up. I didn't know what it was called." Fred chuckled and watched as the shorter boy stomped off. What Fred decided not to mention was the fact that he had aimed that bludger to hit Draco. The git had pulled his wand on Nico's back, Fred thought it was cowardly and childish. Fred also kept it to himself that he wished Nico was in Gryffindor, with him.

* * *

Nico slowly made his way over to Hermione who at the moment sitting alone at her potion's table. Nico had stopped sitting near her or letting her sit by him since the hole Snape/his sister thing. Nico had been sitting by a quiet guy name Blaze who always seemed to be smirking, he was a bit odd but didn't seem all that bad. And Hermione had been sitting by Neville. "Hermione?"

"Yeah Nico?" She asked smiling as she looked up.

"Could I sit with you? Uh, again?"

"Yeah of course." Nico smiled at her and nodded in thanks for her acting normal about it. "So, how are you?" She asked once Snape was done talking and they began to work.

"Uh, well I'm fine really. You?"

"I'm good. Did you like quidditch?"

"Uh, well I didn't really understand it. I might look into it, then watch another game and see what I think of it, then I can from more of an opinion. Right now it just seems confusing." Hermione smiled at his answer.

"That's what I did my first year. I can't say it's my favorite way to pass time but I don't hate it. And I cheer for Harry and the twins when they play. Speaking of the twins, I saw you've been hanging out with them a bit?"

"Eh, sort of. Like I've talked to Fred quite a bit but not so much George, I'd like to get to know both of them better. I usually go to one of them if I'm a bit lost on where I'm going."

"Word of warning, they'll do anything for a good prank." He smiled at this response. Nico might just need to give the twins a bit of their own medicine.

* * *

"I feel like I'm missing something." Nico sighed as he walked the halls of Hogwarts. He had a free period at the moment and desperately wanted to get some real work done. Nico wanted some sort of breakthrough. That would shed some light on what was going on and help lead him in the direction of the horcruxes or anything that would help him with this quest. Nico also couldn't help but feel that Chiron had sent the wrong demigod for this quest. It has been almost a month and Nico has accomplished next to nothing. Nico couldn't even manage to make friends with the right people. "I need answers." He groaned sliding down a wall, his knees pulled up to his chest hands hiding his face. _I need answers, I need friends, I need clues. Gods damnit I need something! _Nico opened his eyes and looked up to see a large wooden door that had not been there before. _Well, this could be fun..._


	8. Chapter Eight

**Hi! So this chapter and the last one will/are unedited. I'm going away for a week and today is my last day to get ready before leaving for my flight. I most likely won't be able to write that's why I'm whipping out these. Me and my beta reader might go over them later but for now I'll just read it over real quick and send it out.**

* * *

Nico turned the corner following the sound of loud laughter going through the halls. Nico stopped and stared at the chaos. Umbridge was kneeling on the floor unable to stop puking. The boys and girls of Hogwarts were laughing at her as Madam Pomfrey headed Umbridge's way looking worriedly at the toad face. Nico spotted Fred and George off to the side clutching each other as the howled with laughed. Nico walked over to them passing Umbridge and Pomfrey without a second glance. Once Nico was close enough to them they turned their eyes away from the wreckage to look at the short fifth year. "Did you guys do this?"

"Yep," Fred started grinning at Nico.

"It was easy to." George supplied.

"We gave her a puking pastilles." Fred told him.

"A creation of ours." George explained.

"It was easy too!" They said together. "We just asked the house elves to bake it into one of her cakes."

"Told them it added flavor." Fred winked at him. Nico turned and watched Madam Pomfrey and Filch leading her away.

"Not bad. Better then I thought you'd be." Now caught the twins attention.

"What does that mean?" The asked as one.

"At my school the Stolls were the pranking team. you have much to live up to." Nico turned his head slightly to look at Fred and George. Their mouths were hanging slightly open as they watched him.

"Gred, I think that's a challenge!"

"I think you might be right Feorge!"

"Accepted!" They both cheered. Nico chuckled and began to walk away.

"Have fun boys.

* * *

Nico was at that in the library a long scroll of parchment in front of him. His charms book was open next to him. He was writing a charms assagie and it was giving him a real headache. Nico wished he could just write it out in greek, it would be much easier. He should look for a spell to change the language of his books. Nico jumped slightly as a book slammed down on the table in front of him. Nico looked up in surprise and stared at the boy in front of him. Ron Weasley was standing above him a scowl on his face. "Uh, would you like to sit down." Ron huffed and sat down. Nico sat up straighter and set down his quill capping his ink so it wouldn't dry out. "Can I help you?" Nico was truly unsure of why the redhead us sitting in front of him at all, let alone glaring at him like he killed his cat or something.

"Stay away from Hermione, and Harry."

"Why?"

"You're a dirty Slytherin and I know it. You don't really wanna be friends with us."

"Ron, I really don't mean any harm to you or Harry or Hermione. I think the Slytherin's are childish and annoying as you do. Not all Slytherin are bad. I believe back in the day they got along with the Gryffindor's quite well."

"The reason people are put in Slytherin is because they're evil."

"The original reason to put someone into Slytherin was for their pure blood and how cunning they are. Not for how much bad they've done or will do. I've been fighting my whole life to show people I want to be good and I won't turn my back on them, and I will do the same to show you and the rest of the school." This was true Nico had always been trying to show the other campers he wasn't bad like some of Hades' children before him. He knew right from wrong and would do the right thing and fight with them not against them, to hurt them. It seemed Nico could never get away from people who thought he was evil.

"I don't trust it and neither does Harry." Ron stood grabbing his book. "And we _know _who you're father is." Ron hissed before leaving. Nico's eyes grew wide, there was no way those idiots could figure out his father he's been so careful. _How could they know? _Nico needed to find Hermione quickly and see what these boys thought they knew.

* * *

When Nico found Hermione she was sitting on the hill by the lake were Nico had been sitting when those girls bothered him. "Hermione!" He called making her look up from her book. "Could I have a word?" Hermione smiled and nodded closing her book and setting it beside her.

"Yes, of course. What do you need."

"I just had a run in with Ron." Her face changed immediately. _Yep, she knew something._

"Oh? And what did Ronald say?" She was trying to sound breezy and nice but there was a strain in her voice.

"Well, to summarize he told me he hated me." Nico chuckled. "He told me to stay away from you and Harry. That Slytherin's are horrible people. And, uh, he said he 'knew who my father was' whatever that means."

"Oh, well," She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. She pulled herself together and looked at Nico. "The boys think you're evil. That you're trying to spy on Harry."

"Why would I do that?"

"Well, they think that…..You might be you-know-who's son." Nico couldn't help but laugh a bit, but hey that's pretty funny! Nico shook his head and stopped laughing smiling at Hermione.

"No, so sorry to say I'm not." Nice said sarcastically. "To be honest I didn't know much about him until I go here. He didn't really make his way into America too much." Nico shrugged.

"I know it's stupid-"

"Nah, I get it. You've all been through a lot in the past four years. I understand not trusting someone right away. It's smart really. I hope I can show them somehow that I'm not out to get them."

"Thanks for being understanding."

"yeah of course." Nico smiled and stood. "I'll leave you to read your book." Nico turned and walked down the hill wondering where he might find the twins for a bit of a laugh.

* * *

Nico was back at the weird appearing door. He had easily learn he had to think about what he needed at least three times before the door would appear for him. The first time he had found a room full of junk. He really didn't understand how this would help him but he had come back three times after with the same thoughts and looked through it each time. Maybe he'd find something someday. But right now he had gone into the room in need of supplies for a prank. And he found just about everything to make a good prank. He was gonna have a lot of fun with this.

* * *

It was raining. Storming really. The ceiling above them that showed the outside sky had dark clouds rain pouring out of them, thunder shaking the castle and lightning flashing across the sky. Nico was glad, for once, that he was at Hogwarts. He was usually out on his own when a storm started and it was extremely unpleasant for him, seeing as 'uncle' Zeus wasn't really in love with Nico or his father. Nico stood from the dinner table and walked out of the Great Hall. He looked over and saw Harry and his two best friends talking. They looked up when they heard him and Nico smiled sheepishly and waved at them slightly.

"There you are!" The voice of the twins filled Nico's. Nico turned and saw them behind him.

"What do you-"

"Please! Unhand me, I need-STOP!" A voice shrieked from just down the hall Nico and the Gryffindor's started to walk towards it. They came upon quite a seen. Snape, Pomfrey, and McGonagall were trying to calm/wrestle down a person. All the kids could see was flesh fur red and black.

"NICO!" The voice shouted hair flipped up a head knocking into the front of Snape's face cracking into his nose. Nico gasped covering his mouth at the figure who wormed her way out of Snape's grasp and was coming towards him. Andromeda, the little demon was wet from the rain her black hair hung around her face in soaking wet ringlets, her fiery red and orange eyes looked scared and sad, blood ran down her face and arms, her wings drooped, and her tail dragged across the floor.

"What happened?" Nico gasped.

"I'm dying Nico! I have to I have to tell you. Bad news!" With that the demon fell to the floor and Nico ran forward but was not fast enough to catch her. The blood leaking from her head splattered across Nico's face and the students shoes.

* * *

**I thought something dramatic should happen and I had an idea. It will have to do with both worlds and Nico is gonna have to make some hard choices. Andi was just a way to make some stuff happen.**


End file.
